


The Week Of Arin

by thezestycadenski



Series: The Month Of The Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has started something within himself, the only problem is, now it's out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week Of Arin

**Author's Note:**

> Meep. So, yes. This is called Month of The Grumps for a reason. Expect more guy on guy action. Cause y'know Ross and Barry are left and all.Anyway, HERE IT IS. Yay! It took me over six hours to write cause for some reason my fingers are going wonky and I can't type fast without making mistakes anymore. {sobs} But I have a sort of general idea about where the next part is going and here's a hint, if you're scared by intense anger and psychopathy and sadism/masochism then prepare to be terrified, much like Ross will be. Hehehe. But yes, leave any criticism or praise in the comments because then I can improve!

From then on, Barry makes sure that everyone knows to please Danny if he starts lusting after them. Insisting that after the one night, his feelings would be gone. In Suzy's case he'd gone back to normal within a day, although he secretly wished he could fuck her again, just for the heck of it. They all agreed to do what's best in Danny's best interests and agreed to the one night stand affair if Danny seemed to be crushing on them. Months pass and slowly, the incident starts to slip from everyone's mind. They have recording to do and panels to be at. They don't have the time to remember their agreement.

Danny, it seems is the only one who can remember his episode and how crazed he was, although it's shrouded by a thick haze. He can only remember parts of thoughts during that time. He always has a nagging fear in the back of his mind that it will happen again and prays it won't.

But it does.

It's a Monday in July, the temperature is a stickily hot 37 degrees and the Grumps arrive at their hotel, sweating and swearing over the heat. The blast of the air-conditioner is sweet bliss and Danny feels grateful that he gets to stay cool while at his apartment the ac is broken and the fan does fuck all to cool him off. He chats to the service lady over the counter about the weather and she "Hmms" a reply.

"You and your party's name?" She asks, eyeing them all up and down. Danny gives her a grin.

"We booked three rooms, under the names, Avidan, Hanson and Kramer."

The keyboard clacks away as she types their names into the bookings. She gives a satisfied"Hmhp." and turns to them.

"Your rooms are on the fifth floor, here are the keys," She slides the key cards over the counter. "All the rooms are identical except for 184 which is a single bed room, however, room 182 and 183, which is booked under..." She clicks her tongue. "Hanson and Kramer, have broken acs." Suzy instantly wants to swap. And Arin can't deny her. Danny gives up his key-card for the girl and they all make their way up to the fifth floor, trailing luggage.

Dan steps into his room, glad to have it to himself and notices the double bed in the middle of the room. More space for me! He thinks. There's a knock on his door and he assumes it's one of the others wanting to see the room. It's Arin and he's not come to check the room out, he's come to sleep there.

"Sorry, dude." He mumbles. "They don't have any spare stretchers and two people sleeping in a single bed is uber uncomfy. You don't mind right?"

Danny shakes his head, he's shared beds with other people before and there was plenty of room on this bed for two people to sleep comfortably without getting in each other's space. They both take showers to cool down and clean themselves up before getting ready for dinner. Ross and Barry show up and together they all complain about the heat of their broken ac rooms. Suzy is last and they all go for dinner. Danny knows he shouldn't drink, remembering how much his old friend messes him up so much but he goes against his better judgement. He needs to relax and unwind and lose the nagging fear in the back of his mind. He's onto his sixth glass of whiskey when the room starts spinning and he can't quite walk properly. His words are slurred but he feels great, he feels loose and free and able to do anything. He showers his friends with compliments, wanting them to feel as good as he does. They all smile and nod and worry silently. He's onto his eighth when he falls over while hugging Barry.

Arin decides to take him back their room.

"You need to rest it off, dude." Arin says, lowering Danny onto the bed. Danny nods slowly, feeling heat flush his body. Arin goes to leave and suddenly Danny is terrified of being alone.

"Don-" He hiccups. "Leave me!" He says, staring at Arin with wide, fearful eyes. And Arin being a good friend, doesn't. He sits down next to Danny, patting his back.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Danny knows and he leans his head on Arin's shoulder, a slight smile on his face. He drifts off a bit and feels Arin shift him so he's lying down. Danny sleepily fumbles for Arin's hand and grasps it as he about to walk away.

"Don't go," He mumbles. Arin complies and sits on the edge of the bed, placing his hand, which Danny is still holding, in his lap. Arin watches over him as he fitfully falls into sleep.

~

The next morning, a Tuesday, Danny wakes up still drunk but already with a terrible hangover. He doesn't remember the hours before, except very vaguely the compliments he'd dropped on his friend's heads. His joints pop as he swings himself out of bed and it occurs to him that he's too old for this shit. He's definitely not as young as he used to be. He stumbles into the bathroom, eyes still full of sleep and mouth tasting like it's full of sand. He splashes his face with water and grabs an Asprin or two to quell the thumping pain in his head. He looks up and through the mirror notices Arin sleeping soundly in the bed. He furrows his brow slightly. Usually Arin is awake before him. He checks the clock and lets out a stifled groan. It's 3 a.m. Danny crawls back into bed and pulls the sheet up to his neck, facing Arin. It's too hard to sleep with the suffocating heat so he looks for distractions, he stares at Arin sleeping like a log and gets a bit jealous in his drunken state that his friend can sleep so easily while he's stuck with a racing mind and an insane headache.

He continues staring at him, feeling an oddly familiar heat spread through his body. He closes his eyes, trying to slow his racing mind.

That's when he hears it.

A sliver of sound, a single whisper of noise in the silence of their room. It's not a snore, it's more like a soft sigh. Danny dismisses it as sleep. But he hears it again, clearer this time and louder. A soft moan. His eyes fly open to stare at Arin but he's still on his back, asleep. Danny's curiousity gets the better of him and he glances down and his eyes instantly snap back up to Arin's face. His cheeks flush as his mind replays the single second of the image in his head, a slight tent in the sheet, rising slightly as Arin breathes in. He's awkwardly trying to avoid looking down again but can't help it. There's another soft breathy sound from Arin and Danny feels his face and body flame in response.

The sober part of his mind tries to deny him but the mostly drunken part remembers all the times where he'd passed the joint around the room and someone had accidentally brushed against his arm or leg and he'd been of those people when he'd gotten high, his skin growing ten times more sensitive and blood pounding through him from a single touch. And no one had cared back then and someone had always pointed it out warmly and gently and someone else had taken him into his or her hands, literally, and lead Danny out of the circle to a more private room. It wasn't a big deal back then because most of the time he could hardly remember who'd been pleasing who and he all knew was the amazing feeling of skin on skin but now that he had been sober for a while, he was intensely ashamed of it. And now he's in the same bed as his best friend who's dreaming wet and he can feel his blood racing through him and it's weird and awkward and he really can't sleep now so he turns over, away from Arin and lies awake, unable to stop himself from running his hand over his hard cock through his boxers in shame as Arin's moans gradually get louder.

~

"Wow, man. You look really fucking tired." Is Ross' first observation. Danny rolls his eyes at him. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep after his self-imposed awkward encounter with Arin and could feel the exhaustion getting to him. Ross' smile is smug. It's Wednesday, and everyone had gotten as much sleep as they could on Tuesday, all of them except Danny.

"So, tell me Danny," He says, leaning forward over the table and placing his hands under his chin, his eyes challenging Danny playfully. "Do I really have the most amazing ass you've ever seen?" He teases. Danny remembers the various compliments, remembering that most of them had been sexual and scowls at Ross.

"Shut up." He says shortly, but Ross is far from over.

"Don't you just want to pat my amazing ass," He says, laughter ringing in his voice. He enjoys torturing Danny too much. "Don't you just want to feel the juiciness under your fingers?" Danny's hands clench under the table.

"Cut it out." He growls, his voice low and filled with anger.

"Oh c'mon baby, don't you want to feel my tight, bubble butt around your boner?"

"Ross!" Suzy intervenes, a hard warning tone in her voice. "That's enough."

Ross backs off immediately, not wanting to incur the wrath of Suzy. Danny smiles gratefully at her and her smile back is a little more intimate than just friendly. Since they'd had sex their relationship had turned into something a bit deeper than platonic friendship, and despite the sexual tension they felt within one another they never did anything about it. Danny chows down his breakfast hungrily as the other start to finish and realises that they have a panel to do in half an hour.

He walks with the rest of them, trying to act as normal as possible but the exhaustion is really fucking him up. His vision wavers and he falls against Barry.

"Woah, you okay?" His L.A. roommate asks, steadying him. Danny nods slowly, a bitter dry taste in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, dude. Just, ah, a bit tired," He mumbles, reaching into his jacket pocket for the bottle of caffiene pills he'd stuffed in there before leaving the room. He downs three dry and stands as the m.c introduces them. Despite the fact that he feels like he's going to throw up and his eyes are unfocused, the panel is going well. He's on a ball and on the exact same page as the others. He notices Arin glancing at him ocassionally in concern but ignores it. Whenever he feels like he's about to pass out he makes a cringe-worthy comment or joke and rests his head on the table, hiding his face with his arms and closing his eyes. The headache is still throbbing in his head like someone's winding a red hot strip of iron around his brain and the constant screams of the lovelies aren't helping.

By the time they're finished, he's swaying in place, his shoulder's slumped and his body shaking. He staggers out of the panel room and tries to find a place where he can rest his body for at least ten minutes. There was no other panel for them to do today so he teeters and totters his way back to the hotel room by himself. Halfway there, his vision swims and clouds over, black spots appear and he feels his eyes close as he falls over.

Bits and pieces of sound wash through Danny's shattered mind and he tries his hardest to open his eyes but it's not happening any time soon. His eyes flicker beneath their lids frantically. He feels someone pick him up, bridal style. And the darkness consumes him again. He's being laid gently on a soft mass and a distorted voice is yelling at him to wake up. The shadows drag him back. He feels hands on his chest, warm air caressing his bare skin. His mind can't handle it and drowns him again. Hands on his stomach, dragging rough fingertips over his hip bones, strong hands trailing a intense heat lower, gripping his thighs lightly. He's carried away by a flood of emotions and let's go of everything. The murkiness of his mind swallows him whole.

~

Thursday morning, and Danny wakes up to a quiet, empty, warm hotel room. He lies in his bed, not daring to move, his eyes looking around him. It's definitely his hotel room, he can see Arin's and his luggage in the corner. He sits up carefully, the sheet sliding down his bare chest, he feels panic spike in him and whips the sheet off him. He has pj bottoms on and he calms downs, only to wonder who put them on him and took his shirt off. Arin seemed to be the only logical explanation as he was the only one with the key card to their room. Danny swings his legs over the edge of the bed and steadies himself as his vision blurs slightly. There is a beep and Arin walks in, smiling when he noticed Danny was awake.

"You passed out," he says. "I thought I should let you sleep it off for a while."

Danny nods slowly, standing up carefully, and making his way to the bathroom, resting his hand on the bed for support. There's a two metre gap between the bed and the doorframe to the bathroom but to Danny it looks like two hundred metres with his legs trembling and his body weak. Arin goes to let Danny lean on him but Danny bats away his offered hand and takes a deep breath, letting go of the bed and walking as carefully but as quickly as he can, his legs fail him though and he slams into the wall, biting down so hard on his bottom lip in the process that it splits and warm salty blood fills his mouth. He coughs it down and slides down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest, breathing hard. Arin crouches down in front of him and Danny flinches as Arin touches his arm. Danny notices the look of hurt pass across Arin's face but he ignores the guilt and stares at the floor.

"You need to get up, Danny." He says softly but Dan ignores him, the heat flooding him as his Arin says his name. Arin is still touching his arm lightly but enough for Danny to feel the rough texture of his fingertips, the same fingertips that made him feel so much when he was delirious. Realisation dawns on him and his breathing comes faster and harder as panic settles in.

"Come one, man. Get up, please." Arin tilts Danny's chin up with a finger and Dan sees his face, filled with worry. His eyes flick from Arin to his body to the ground, his eyes expressing the pain he was in emotionally but Arin mistakes it for physical pain. His thumb brushes over Danny's chin and Dan feels liquid smear across it. His bloody lip is dripping onto his chin. Arin takes his thumb away and inspects the bloody surface, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth doing the little twist it did when he was sad. He wiped his thumb on his jeans, leaving a red-brown streak on the blue denim and grasped Dan's arms on each side, pulling him up and using the wall for support.

Danny didn't realise how close Arin was actually to him until he was standing. Arin's feet were in between his and Dan could feel Arin's warm breath brushing his cheek. He smelt like energy drinks and mint and that really specific cologne he wore that made him smell like a winters day should feel, cuddling up the person you love in front of a fire while the storm raged outside of your little bubble of comfort. His skin was burning where Arin was still holding his upper arms and he submitted to the sway of his feelings, secretly enjoying the contact, the roughness of Arin's hands reminded him of his younger years and suddenly he wanted to experience that again, to feel the same kind of wonder as he did high, with skin on skin and pure pleasure coursing through his veins.

"It's all your fault, Hanson." He mutters, Arin gazes at him with a questioning look.

Without even questioning himself, he leans forward to kiss his best friend and Arin leans back slightly, wariness in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Danny replies with "I want you," and kisses his best friend, and he expects to get shoved away and sworn at and shamed so he takes so much pleasure in just being able to feel Arin's lips against his for a single second but he doesn't expect Arin to kiss back, one hand releasing his arm to push him against the wall, his hips grinding into Danny's eagerly and the other hand reaching down to grab his ass. So when he does Danny slows for a second, doubt clouding his mind. He pulls away, wanting to be sure this isn't some delusion but also not sure if he's quite ready. Arin stops and looks at him, his lips wet and his gaze calm.

"What's the matter?" His voice is low and husky and Danny shivers as if he's whispering in his ear.

"Am I dreaming?" He asks Arin. Arin shakes his head.

"I'm in this as much as you are, Danny." Rough fingertips stroke across his hip bones.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back there, Arin." And to Arin Danny looks so scared and small and insecure in that moment that his heart melts and he places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Just say when." He says, stepping away. Danny nods and Arin gives him space, leaving the room and going to Suzy's, reminding her that it's happened again, and it's happened to him. She doesn't mind, she knows that Arin is a "whatever goes" kind of man and his sexuality was never really properly defined.

Danny lets out a sigh as Arin leaves. He's never done anything sexual with a guy while sober until now and that scares him. He slumps onto the bed, staring at the ceiling again, waiting for Arin to come back. There's a knock on his door and he answers it in his current state, face flushed and hair far more messier than normal and chest bare and it's Barry, come to tell him that dinner is in half an hour. He gets ready and leaves by himself, meeting them at the elevator. Arin has an arm around Suzy's waist and Danny wishes it was him.

Arin smiles warmly at him as they descend to the lobby in silence and when Danny sits opposite him at the table in the restaurant he feels a foot stroke his leg and instead of feeling weird he looks up and Arin is staring at him under the pretense of asking him what he'd like to get but Danny's knows that Arin is just asking for confirmation that it was okay, and it was. It was comforting and exciting to be able to have any kind of contact with Arin. He states his favourite food and nods. Arin's face lights up as he smiles and he says something along the lines of "That's what you always order dude." but Danny didn't mind.

They all stay up till well past midnight and Danny slowly becomes more and more comfortable with the idea of sleeping with Arin. So, when they head back to their room and Danny shuts the door behind him and Arin is taking his coat off, Danny waits on the bed and Arin comes down and lies on his side, facing Danny with a soft gaze. Danny stares at him and his hand creeps across the mattress towards Arin and slowly climbs across his stomach to rest on his hip and Arin scoots closer so that Danny's arm falls across his back and he smiles at Danny.

"I'm ready now." Danny says, feeling his stomach knot in excitement. Arin brushes Danny's cheek with his thumb, the same thumb that wiped away his blood earlier and Danny feels his breath as he nudges himself closer. Their lips meet and work hungrily against each other, Arin gripping Danny's waist and rolling onto his back, bringing Danny with him. Arin's hands scrape down his back and grip Dan's ass roughly as he grinds up against him. Danny feels the hard lump pressing into his thigh and smiles into the kiss, as Arin's tongue snakes into his mouth and wrestles against his. Danny grips the front of Arin's shirt and lets out a grunt as their clothed erections ground against each other. Arin makes a low groaning noise in the back of his throat and pushes Danny off him, grabbing at Danny's jeans and pulling them off as Danny does the same to him.

He pulls Danny back on top of him, palming Danny's cock through his boxers as Danny sits up, staring down at him. Danny flips the waistband of Arin's boxers back and smirks as his cock comes into view. He flips his own waistband down and grasping both of their cocks together with one large hand in a loose fist he starts pumping slowly. Arin flings his head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. The increased friction makes Danny hiss and his body trembles and Arin leans up, licking along his neck and biting down roughly causing Danny to moan as electric currents rush through him at the contact. This was what he remembered from those high days, the fire in his belly and the electricity in his body and now it was even better because he's sober and it's his best friend and this is willing and hot and he starts to lose his himself. He groans low and Arin gasps in response, their bodies are mingling and heat radiates from them and Arin's hands are gripping Danny's shoulders and pushes him down further and he gasps out in a single breath "Danny... Suck me,"

The request is breathless and ragged and burning around the edges.

"Shit... yeah, okay, yeah" Danny can't help but comply, shifting himself down until his mouth is pressed against the underside of Arin's cock and he licks along the length, making Arin groan and as Danny's lips slip past the head, Arin pushes his head down and as Arin's cock hits the back of his throat Danny gags, his eyes watering.

" _Shiiiiit_..." Arin's voice is cracking and his hips buck as Danny takes him all and pumps what he can't fit in his mouth, his other hand skillfully fondles Arin's balls and the heat is creeping up Arin's body and Danny is bobbing his head up and down, his tongue caressing Arin's shaft. Arin's no longer bucking but full on thrusting and Danny just takes it, loving the feeling of Arin's cock in his mouth, the feeling of Arin's hands tugging on his hair. And before he realises, Arin's panting and urgently warning him that he'd gonna cum and Danny finally let's Arin's cock slide down his throat and Arin yells as he cums, his head flung back, unloading so much that Danny has a hard time swallowing it all.

He's still painfully hard and as he sits up Arin grabs his cock and pumps him a bit before taking him into his mouth. Danny moans, a sheen of sweat covering both of them and stares down at Arin as he leans forward, taking it all into his hungry mouth. Danny's finger tangles through Arin's hair as Arin pulls back slowly, grazing his teeth lightly over the shaft. When he reaches the tip he flicks it with his tongue. Danny tightens his grip on Arin's hair and hisses though his teeth. Arin increases his speed and begins to bob his head, letting Danny's cock hit the back of his throat each time he leans forward. Danny tilts his head back, eyes shut tight, as he loses himself to the feeling of Arin blowing him. His breathing becomes heavier. His chest heaves. His knuckles turn white from the grip he has on Arin's hair.

"Ngghh fuck," He breathes. Arin continues. His hands are at Danny's thighs, massaging them, kneading them, rubbing them. Arin finds Danny's sensitive spot and kneads it visciously. Danny feels his stomach tighten, the heat in his balls increase and feels his dick pulse and then...release as he comes down Arin's throat who swallows every drop. Arin leans back and they stare at each other, both panting and sweaty and dishevelled. It was over. But it was good while it lasted. They both fall asleep, Arin's arm draped across Danny's waist just like he wanted.


End file.
